Crumbling Towers
by Wondergirl88
Summary: Annie and Auggie are married, but all is not well. After a fight will Auggie ever get to tell Annie he's sorry? Future Fic rated K just to be safe This is my first fanfiction so constructive criticism is appreciated, but please be kind. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Auggie knew it was going to be a bad day. He hadn't slept well, and couldn't find the shirt he wanted to wear.

"Annie" he called to his wife. She walked softly into his closet, barefoot, he heard. She stopped behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his left shoulder.

"Yes dear" she whispered into his ear. He smelled her perfume, the light scent of grapefruit teasing his senses.

"Could you find my white 'Joseph A. Banks' shirt? It's thicker than most of the others and has shiny white pinstripes." He heard the rustle as she flipped through the shirts.

Soon she placed a shirt in his hands and led his right hand towards the braille tag in the collar. "Is this the one?"

He ran his finger over the tag, "Yes," he found her hand and followed it up her arm and to her cheek and stroked it, "Thank you."

She kissed him tenderly, then put her forehead against his for a moment before pulling away, "I have to finish getting ready."

He heard her pad out of his closet. Auggie put on the elusive shirt and finished his morning routine. As he walked down the main hall in the house, Auggie was suddenly sprawled out on the ground, having tripped over something lying in the hall. Annie heard his fall and came running.

"August?! Are you alright?" She helped him up, "I am so sorry! I should have made sure the hallway was clear. It's my fault."

"I don't need your watching over me constantly. Believe it or not I can function without your assistance." Auggie said sarcastically with a bite in his tone.

"I'm sorry; I just don't want you to get hurt." Annie defended herself.

"I don't want your protection, Annie! I am a grown man who can take care of himself." Auggie jerked his arm out of Annie's grasp and walked to the door, "I'll take the bus to work."

As he slammed the door shut Annie slowly, methodically bent down and picked up the kitten heel her husband had tripped over. She looked at it for a moment as the tears welled up in her eyes. For a moment Annie feared that Auggie would not return home, that he had finally had enough of her. Then she regained control of her emotion, wiping the tears from her eyes and dropping the shoe. She understood the ridiculousness of her thoughts; of course he loved her and would come back. She then walked out of the apartment, got into the car, and drove to work.


	2. Chapter 2

As the day progressed, Auggie felt worse and worse about his altercation with Annie. She had done nothing wrong, only voiced the feelings they both harbored lovingly for each other. He knew he would never forgive himself if he accidently hurt her, and after the initial moment of rash humiliation, Auggie saw her point of view. He did need her help, more than he liked to admit.

He sat brewing on how to fix his mistake in the break room instead of eating his cold leftovers that afternoon, finally picking up his phone and dialed the florist on J Street.

"Sunny Day florists, this is Jessie speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hello Jessie. This is Auggie Anderson. I would like to place a delivery order."

"Okay, what would you like?"

"A dozen red roses and a dozen yellow ones delivered to my address on file, please." Auggie knew this was an odd request, but it was an old joke between Annie and him. Auggie had once asked for two dozen red roses to bring home to her, but the florist, seeing he was blind and running out of red roses, had sold him a dozen red and a dozen yellow without his knowing. Annie thought it very funny, and charming, so that was the combination he had bought ever since.

"Of course, what would you like on the card?"

"Just put 'I'm sorry and I love you' but without a name. She'll understand."

"Sure thing, Mr. Anderson; they'll be delivered this afternoon."

"Great, thank you." Auggie just hung up the phone when a sudden loud noise filled the room, threw him from chair and put the room into disarray. After a moment of confusion, he struggled up and out of the remains of the break room, forcing himself into the throng of panic in the hall. August reached out and grabbed the shirt of the man closest to him.

"What happened?"

"You gotta get out of the building, man!" A deep voice unfamiliar to Auggie responded without answering his question.

"What happened?!" Auggie insisted, tightening his grip on the man's collar.

"A bomb exploded!"

"Where?"

"The DPD bullpen"

A thrill of fear shot through him, "No," he let go of the man began to run against the frantic crowd, "No, Annie!"

As he ran he heard several people yelling at him to turn around, that he needed to exit the building in the other direction, but he couldn't stop. The bomb was centered in Annie's division. The thought that he would never be able to make it right, never tell her that he loved her again haunted him as he ran to her office.

He ran until he reached the rubble formally known as the domestic protection division of the CIA, "Annie!" He screamed, dropping to his knees and crawling through the rubble, trying to find her.

He screamed her name until he heard a cry.

"Auggie!" and then another, quieter, "Auggie!"

He pushed himself up and ran to the sound, dropping to his knees again and searching through the rubble until he found her hand. He threw off the heavy object lying on top of her which felt like a support beam. Then he found her face, held it in both of his hands, and kissed her forehead, tasting the bitter combination of sweat, dust and blood on his lips.

"Annie, oh Annie!" he exclaimed, resting his forehead lightly against hers, "It's alright, I'm here now, everything's going to be okay."

"Auggie," She forced out between painfully shallow breaths, "I'm sorry, I-"

"Shh," he stopped her words, "Don't talk. You did nothing wrong. I'm sorry; I love you, and I always will." Auggie cradled Annie's pain-racked body in his arms, putting his hand over a large wound he felt in her abdomen in an attempt the stanch the bleeding.

"Can you move your fingers and toes?" Auggie whispered to her in as soothing a voice as he could muster.

"I don't know, Auggie," Annie moaned in fear and pain, "everything hurts so much I don't even think I can try."

"Okay, it's okay," Auggie soothed her, "just hold on darling."

They lapsed into silence for a few moments before Annie spoke again, "Auggie?" she whispered.

"Yes my love," he answered still trying to sooth her.

"Is it really cold or is it just me?" she asked in halting and slurred speech.

_She's in shock_; Auggie thought grimly, "Yeah baby," he said instead, "It's really cold. But it should warm up soon."

Auggie shifted Annie in his arms and tried, vainly, to warm her by rubbing his hands quickly up and down her arms. He held her and endured the silence, broken only by her shallow breath and the seemingly far-off screams of the survivors until Sirens were heard in the distance, growing steadily closer, "They're almost here Annie, just hold on."

When the paramedics arrived, after what seemed like a lifetime to Auggie and almost was for Annie, Auggie flagged them down, shouting.

"Help! Over here, she's still alive!"

Two paramedics approached and leaned over Annie, immediately beginning their work as Auggie released his hold on her.

One addressed Auggie, "Do you know her?"

"Yes," he answered without looking up, "She is my wife, Annie Anderson. I'm Auggie."

"Have you been injured?"

"I don't think so. I was across the building when the bomb went off." Auggie hesitated a moment before looking up and continuing, "Will she be alright?"

The paramedic answered him honestly, "I don't know, but we will do our best."

Without any more conversation the paramedics carefully braced her neck and moved her to a portable gurney and hooked Annie up to an IV. They then picked her up and carried her away. Auggie followed the sound of the men's footsteps with some difficulty because of the confusion and his mental state. Soon they arrived at what was surely one of many ambulances.

"May I ride with her?" Auggie asked, "I don't want to leave her side."

The paramedic who had spoken before answered him, "Yes, so long as you promise not to get in the way."

With that August climbed into the back of the truck and felt his way to his wife's side, kneeling down. He held her hand, gingerly in case it was injured, and tried to sooth her while the paramedics worked to stabilize her condition. But despite the men's best efforts Annie's breathing began to fade and she stopped responding to Auggie's voice. Soon afterwards her heart stopped beating entirely. Auggie forced himself to release Annie's hand when the talkative paramedic shouted, "Clear" and shocked her. Never before had Auggie considered his blindness so hindering as when Annie stopped breathing. He wanted desperately to be able to see what they were doing to revive her, to watch the heart monitor for any sign of life, to be able to assess her injuries, to be able to see Annie with his own eyes at least once before he had to bury her. But no, he was forced to sit in his prison of darkness as Annie was shocked once, twice, then a third time before her heart started again.

By then they arrived at the hospital. The paramedics jumped out of the back of the ambulance, pulling Annie out with them. Auggie stumbled out after them, trying to keep up. They were met by what sounded like several doctors at the door. Immediately the paramedics called out code describing Annie's condition. Auggie did not understand what they were saying, but the ominous words "Crash", "unstable", and "shock" hit him like physical blows. While running with the group, Auggie suddenly hit a wall. He extended his hands and found a door, electronically locked to keep everyone but the worst cases out. He stayed there for a moment, praying that Annie would be able to walk back out. A hand on his right shoulder startled him back to the present. He whipped around to the sound of a woman's voice.

"Sir, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." August answered hurriedly.

"Are you sure sir? You're covered in blood."

At this Auggie's eyes turned stormy, "I have no doubt that I am. I have had quite the morning."

The nurse became suspicious of Auggie's unwavering stare down the hall. "Can you see sir?" she pulled out a pin light from her pocket.

Here Auggie laughed a short, hard laugh, "No, but I haven't been able to for years." Then he remembered his cane. Searching his pockets he added, "I seem to have left my cane in the rubble. It's no matter." He said shrugging it off, "I won't be going anywhere anyway."

"Why not?"

"Because my wife is in there," here Auggie turned back to the door, "and I won't leave her."

The nurse was quiet for a moment and when she spoke her voice was filled with quiet compassion, "Would you like me to take you to a seat? Your wife has been taken into surgery; it may be awhile before you can see her."

Auggie allowed himself to be lead to a hard plastic chair. When the nurse left he pulled out his cell phone and put the headphones attached to the jack into his ears. He dialed up a long-distance call to California.

"Hello" a familiar female voice answered.

"Danielle, this is Auggie."

"Auggie! How are things in DC?" She sounded happy, so naive and happy.

"Danielle, I... I have some bad news."

"Bad news?" Danielle echoed, concern rising in her voice.

"There was an accident at work today." Auggie began slowly, dreading his next words.

"Are you okay?" and then, after a pause, "Is Annie okay?"

"I'm alright, but Annie" Here Auggie's voice and composure broke and he couldn't continue.

"Oh God," Danielle responded, tears evident in her voice as well, "Is she dead Auggie?"

"She's in surgery," Auggie took a shaky breath, "But it doesn't look good."

"I'll be there as soon as I can be." Danielle answered quickly, "Don't do anything stupid before I am though." She warned him.

"I'll try not to," Auggie answered, "Take care, and I'll see you soon."

After Danielle said her goodbyes, Auggie hung up the phone and sat back to wait.

**A/N: Hey Guys! Thanks for following, and I would Love to know what you think! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: To all of those who have followed and reviewed, thank you very much. I know this chapter is short but a longer one is coming tomorrow, promise!**

Danielle hung up the phone, shaken. She felt the panic rising in her throat as she dialed her husband's office. He picked up the phone after the third ring. When she tried to greet him a sob broke out of her throat instead.

"Danielle," he answered, "Are you okay? What's happened?"

"It's Annie" she began, voice trembling, "She had an accident." Here the tears began to fall.

"Is she alright?" Michael's voice betrayed his concern.

"I just talked to Auggie. He didn't go into specifics, but he said she didn't look good."

"Where are you?" he asked gently.

"In the carpool line, waiting to pick up the girls from school."

"Okay," he responded quietly, "Go to the airport, Linda is booking you a direct flight to DC. I'll get the girls."

Danielle took a shaky breath and agreed.

"I'll bring the girls for the weekend." He hesitated then continued "She's going to be okay Danielle, I promise."

"I hope so." Danielle answered, "I really hope so."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello guys! I hope to really get the story moving tomorrow, but I couldn't resist throwing in some mamma bear Joan today. Enjoy! Oh and unfortunately I do not own Covert Affairs :( **

Ten hours later Auggie had seen two hospital shift changes, twelve men with gunshot wounds, eighteen viruses of unknown origin, and too many stab victims to count go through the emergency room, as well as other survivors of the explosion, some conscious, screaming in pain, and others a deathly quiet. But there was no word from Annie's doctors, no information on what he was really interested. So focused on his thoughts was Auggie that he did not notice that his boss walked in front of him and sat next to him.

"Auggie" Joan murmured after a moment, startling him, "Are you alright?"

"Physically" he answered stolidly.

Joan attempted another tactic, "How is Annie?" She poorly concealed the worry in her voice, trying to .

"I have no idea. She could be dead; for all I know, she likely is" Auggie's eyes filled with moisture, "She went into surgery ten hours ago. Since then there has been nothing but silence."

"Auggie," Joan chastised, "Don't think like that. It's not healthy. Oh course she will be alright, she always is."

Auggie's sharp retort was delayed by the appearance of a doctor in the waiting room. Auggie felt Joan stand and he heard the doctor's footsteps. He approached them, saying, "Mr. Anderson?"

Auggie stood, "yes?"

"Your wife is out of surgery and in her room. If you will follow me I will take you to her."

Auggie obediently held the doctor's elbow, asking, "How is she?"

"She is still in critical condition. Annie lost a lot of blood and suffered severe injuries. We don't know if she will ever regain consciousness." The doctor answered, "But we should no more after a few hours."

"What kind of injuries?" Auggie asked slowly, dreading the answer yet feeling it was of the utmost importance.

"Well," the doctor sounded hesitant, "Nearly every bone in her body is broken, she has a massive concussion and we drained blood from the surface of her hippocampus, and her abdomen was nearly torn apart by the blast and shrapnel. But all of her major internal organs were at least repairable and no more blood has arisen on the surface of her brain thus far, so she has at least a fighting chance of recovery."

"Thank you for your honesty," Auggie responded.

By then they were at Annie's room and the doctor left them alone. Joan gently led Auggie to the chair beside the bed and he sat there. Then she slipped quietly from the room; she could visit later. Auggie gently felt for her small, soft hand on the bed, careful not to disturb the many tubes and wires connecting her to several, very loud, machines. He found it and squeezed it gently.

"Hey baby," Auggie whispered, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorrowfully, I do not own Covert Affairs**

Annie slipped into a coma that night and, though hours turned into days and eventually weeks, she didn't wake up. Three weeks later she was the only agent injured in the explosion still in critical condition; the rest were either on their way to recovery or well, Auggie didn't want to think about what had happened to them. After spending a week at her bedside Auggie had to return to work, though he checked in with the doctors every hour and spent every night at her bedside.

At work the only agenda Joan and Arthur had was finding out who placed the bomb. Everything else, rebuilding Langley, mourning the many,_ many_ agents who died, keeping the country safe, was on the back burner. Everyone in the agency, no matter their division, was like a man, or woman, possessed, for they protect their own. Joan especially was on a warpath, an attack on her division was a personal attack on her, and nobody messed with Joan. The only one able to match her intensity was Auggie. He worked constantly, driving himself to find any evidence he could.

Slowly, but surely, they were finding evidence. The first step was discovering which of the three major terrorist organizations that claimed responsibility actually planted the bomb. Auggie was struggling to decode a tough bit of terrorist chatter when his non encoded phone rang.

"Smithsonian, Anderson speaking," Auggie rattled off, the phone cradled between his shoulder and ear, while we ran his fingers over the braille display.

"Mr. Anderson, this is Doctor Lane at the Georgetown Memorial."

"Yes," Auggie froze.

"Well, I have some good news. Your wife, Annie, just woke up. She was in a lot of pain, so we gave her some sleeping medication, but she is officially out of the coma."

"Okay, thank you, I'll be right there,"Auggie stood and returned the phone to its base.

"Joan," he yelled across their temporary quarters, "I've got to go."

* * *

As Annie slowly pulled from the drug-induced sleep the first thing she was conscious of was Auggie's hand encasing her own, his thumb absentmindedly stroking her knuckles.

"Auggie," she whispered hoarsely, her body assaulted by pain as she turned her head to study him in the low light of her hospital room.

At the sound of her weak voice Auggie straightened in the chair and squeezed her hand gently, "Annie? How do you feel?"

"It hurts, Auggie; everything hurts," she could barely get the words past her dry, cracked lips.

"Shh," he soothed, "I'll go and get a nurse who can help."

"No," she weakly protested in a halting, pain-filled voice, "don't leave; please stay with me."

"Of course," Auggie said, carefully kissing her forehead, "I won't leave you. I'll always be with you, I promise."

"I love you Auggie," Annie gasped.

"I love you too, Annie darling," Auggie prayed she couldn't see the tears welling up in his eyes, "try to sleep now."

Auggie heard an anguished sigh as she settled back into the bed. Auggie leaned close to the bed and stroked her forehead, gently brushing stray hairs out of her face.

"Hush my baby, don't say a word," Auggie sang quietly in a hoarse but not unpleasant voice, "Auggie's gonna buy you a mockingbird." He didn't remember the rest of the song, so he simply hummed softly, still stroking her cheek gently. Eventually her breath evened out, Auggie assumed she fell back into sleep.

* * *

THe next morning Annie work feeling markedly better.

"Good morning sleepy head," Annie addressed her dozing companion, making Auggie jump.

"Lord Annie," Auggie said, "give the blind guy some warning next time."

"Oh har Mr. Supersonic hearing."

Auggie simply smiled, knowing in that moment that Annie would be just fine.

**A/N: Hey guys! So I'm not terribly fond of this chapter but it needed to happen. Also, I won't be able to update for a while, so I wanted to leave in on a happy note. Thank you for everyone who has followed and reviewed, it really makes my day!**


End file.
